Tokyo Ghoul:Pink
by Neil Idoyitshi
Summary: A Ghoul sniper tasked with killing a ghoul is pretty everyday stuff in the world of Tokyo Ghoul; but one that is entranced and develops feelings for the one who he is tasked to kill? Experience firsthand, the perils of feelings for prey...


"I sung of Chaos and Eternal Night, Taught by the heav'nly muse to venture down, The dark descent, and up to reascend...".-John Miltor ,Paradise Lost.

The silent yet monotonous clatter of raindrops fell on the dilapidated warehouse shed. Even from his sniper scope he could see the bloodstained frenzy inside the window from his vantage point sometimes illuminated for a split second by a flash and again left to imagination. The heat vision showing the location of his target censored heavily the thunder-muted shrieks and the inglorious splatter of the fresh red circulation. His sights were trained, his scope was set, but the wind played the snake and closed the window yet again to prevent him from firing the specially built RC distillate compressed 12 inch suppressor bullet. His ears had pretty much taken the heavy touches of rain on his concealed vantage point as taken, while his not so waterproof gear that consisted of a drenched shirt sticking to his tanned skin and faux leather boots with a cotton chinos that was not apt at all for an operation of this calibre; but nonetheless completed his ensemblè along with his fake aviators with an hapazard little blue shading of his right lens scrubbed off in the manevour of climbing the roof of a little known publishing company roof via plumbing and telephone wires with a headstart by a leap to a ledge from atop a repairshed with a metallic roof with his specially designed silver sniper rifle slung on his back and just one enhanced bullet. In his mouth was a Flake brand cigarette which he seemed to be rolling from on corner of his unblemished mouth to the other which boasted of a scar that had the mark of being once too had nothing short of an ordinary machette for if, it came to hand in hand combat. His trained eyes noticed his heat sensors showing the presence of another blip, though relatively small in size, beside the slightly bluish oblong shape with various protrutions in general vicinity and could be safely assumed to be departed. The reddish blip on his screen was now moving toward the newer one with such cold menace comparable to that of a predator. And its inhumane protrusions from waist down strongly reinforced his belief that it was a ghoul.

The dastardly wind seemed to blow away the soundless falling of the rain which was interjected with the bloodcurdling scream of a high pitched voice who could he presumed to be a girl of about 10 to 12 years .Our protagonist sighed deeply and tried to light the the cigarette that he had been toying with, using a lighter which did not seem to be working at first. He gave it a violent shake which resulted in the metal unibody detaching from the fuselage and flying off his hand.

Time seemed to have turned to liquid and he could see each frame of his lighter falling below the roof while his eyes widened slowly from behind the blue lens as if his life was flashing infront of his eyes...

And this silence of the notorious wind was punctuated by the defeaning clang of metal over tin asbestos covering of the repairshed below. The red blip stopped dead in its tracks and ran over open the closed window and peered out of it snarling and trying to locate the origin of the sound. Our protagnist's eye was stuck to the scope with abject terror; while his 10 years of training with the Italian Mafia, neither his 2 years of suppossed "second chance" training at the CCG as one of thier distinguished snipers, nor his self styled bad boy attitude could keep the his roll of nicotine inside his his mouth now, gaping wide at the abomination not in fear but of longing...

The faint gleam of RC cells illuminated her soft yet bloodstained pinkish features, along with eyes so endearingly bewitching and her scarlet encrusted lips that spoke a tale of rage yet transience and her rimless rectangular frame with her left lens almost fully besmeared with crimson hanging at the precipice of the curve of her nose seemed to him as an embodiment of rage within rage itself and her messed up pink hair aflutter like cherry blossoms with bloodstains at random as witness to her ethereal frenzy stood to him as the very epitome beauty paralleling carnage...

Her eyes, after roving the whole scenario fixated on his scope showing the very definition of death-in-life as the very maiden before vanishing into the once resumed rain with sober footfalls and broken hearts; leaving the man wielding the sniper in the shadows transfixed at the window with a distant memory of the neon twirl of her red iris and imperial pink hair...

-Neil Idoyitshi (DATED:- 03/06/2016)

 **So, I got a bit of free time today, so i made this very serious piece and cover edited the book cover.**

 **Admit it guys, we are all Rize fanboys and what i did was just give her description justice... So, if you agree to diagree feel free to comment ...**

 **What i do normally, is shoutouts here, this being a bonus upload...I'll be dedicating this chapter to my mentor and friend lifeisahiddenriddle who by the way, has a** **really** **apt name.**

 **Its just occured to me, a pretty strange phenomenon that for a change I'm NOT rambling...and Hey, I'm Actually pretty composed at the moment...**

 **So, all I'd say is for you my dear reader is** **to** **Keep supporting like you've done this far comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome.**

 **And, an announcement this time, although this piece had been started off as a oneshot; I'll be doing a slight experiment and will be releasing chp 2 if it generates enough popular demand. And so, I'd be keeping the status of the fanfic as ongoing for a while...**

 **So, keep them views and reviews coming...i appreciate every single one and will try to feature any questions asked. So thanks yet again and keep supporting...**

 **Unfortunately, I'm in quite a pensive mood at the moment and don't think of myself as able enough to feature a question and I offer my deepest apologies to anyone I .**

 _ **P.S:- I'll be releasing chp 2 when i observe demand in the form of reviews and favourites in double digits and a substantial amount of views.**_

(Next update depends on you... dear reader)


End file.
